La trágica historia de los amantes desafortunados
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Kayn... Zed... El Imperio Demaxiano... Moning Star... Todos son peones de una voluntad superior que ignoran, pero algunos se niegan a la verdad y se aferran a lo que sienten... es patético y... conmovedor, sin duda.


**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

**LA TRÁGICA HISTORIA DE LOS BAILARINES DESAFORTUNADOS**

"Por supuesto que lo sé, he recorrido millones de galaxias, he visto constelaciones enteras perecer ante mí, pero… claro, nada supone más tragedia que la fragilidad del corazón humano, porque incluso debajo de tan inmensa infinidad, son sólo el reflejo de unas pocas partículas en el espacio, tan insignificantes como el polvo, resulta absurdo y a la vez tan… ¿conmovedor?, jeje encantador… su historia empieza con batallas por un reino, uno que no comprende el universo, pero que son empujados por una terrible ignorancia que los obliga a explorar un horizonte vacío, los demaxianos… seguro que sí, con sus templarios hambrientos de Ora asaltan galaxias, son consumidos por un poder que desconocen y una sabiduría que no cabe en sus débiles mentes, aunque hay excepciones como nuestro antiguo templario Zed, pero incluso él, fundido hasta ser uno con el Ora, desvaría en ciertos conocimientos que no tienen cabida en su deplorable raciocinio, pero es precisamente por eso que su presa se muestra tan fácil para él. Kayn no sólo está perdido en una falsa visión sobre la existencia, si no que además, es acompañado de una entidad difícil de apaciguar con mera voluntad, esa voz que susurra en la oscuridad no es la guadaña, es el pobre polvo estelar que sobró de la explosión de miles de soles entre sí, una verdad que te encadena a una fantasía, oh Zed y Kayn… ambos están seguros de su lugar en el universo… pero esa seguridad, es el mayor pecado de la ignorancia.

Viajemos rápidamente al pasado, cuando la noble tripulación Morning Star se encontraba huyendo de Kayn, me causa una singular gracia que tan disfuncional grupo de individuos le plantara cara a un supuesto conquistador, "libérame Kayn" le decía su guadaña con una ira incontrolable, "Necesitamos a Sona" pronunció luego con una supuesta voluntad firme, así viajaban de un mundo a otro, por supuesto, los monstruos estelares no tardaron en darles una cálida bienvenida, es en este punto donde… ¡Alto!, hace falta un poco de música, una composición… violenta oh jajaja, ejem… como decía, siendo abordados por unas horribles criaturas, la piloto de la tripulación tuvo que descender y atracar en un planeta cercano, lamentablemente para ellos fue la peor decisión que pudieron haber tomado, pues el mundo no sólo se encontraba plagado de bestias sedientas de sangre, sino que además, estas bestias poseían un completo torrente de Ora corriendo por sus venas, la nave de Kayn atracó en otro lugar del mismo planeta, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que la tripulación divisara sus oscuros propulsores, luego el en horizonte… KABOOOM… una enorme explosión dorada iluminó la atmosfera, de repente las bestias salieron de sus madrigueras mientras gruñían en un espantoso frenesí, se mataban entre ellos… ¡Fue todo un espectáculo!, el Ora inundaba los suelos cual tsunami mientras que las bestias se retorcían con una dolorosa ira asesina, como un recurso desesperado, la pequeña rata espacial Ziggs bombardeo la zona circundante en busca de limpiar toda forma de vida cercana, "¡Allá va!"… cof… cof… agudizar mi voz suele causar estragos en mi garganta, ejem… luego de haber exclamado eso con su chillona voz, el pequeño roedor corrió tras Malphite, detrás de su tan majestuoso e imponente cuerpo, imploró la ayuda al coloso de roca. "Dense prisa" les gritaba aquella pequeña piloto, soldaba con bastante prisa las abolladuras que los dientes de aquellas criaturas habían dejado en el metal, algunas de ellas habían dejado tras su paso un desorden de cables al aire de los cuales saltaban pequeñas chispas eléctricas… pero esperen, llega la mejor parte jaja… el capitán Yasuo se alertó cuando en la delgada línea del horizonte se apareció amenazante una borrosa sombra, "Debemos irnos ya" le dijo a su tripulación irradiando temor, Sona con sus tan delicadas manos tomó uno de sus hombros y asintiendo le calmó el corazón… hermoso, vaya que si… pero entonces cuando las bestias ya se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia, todos agacharon sus cabezas como un publico agradecido con su artista, muy poético, apareció justo en frente de ellos el ordinal y su guadaña, "Entrégame lo que es mío Capitán" exclamó frunciendo el ceño, sus arrugas eran mas evidente cuando la piel se le abultaba alrededor de su parche, "No tengo nada que te pertenezca" respondió nuestro noble capitán con una determinación implacable, "Mátalos… MATALOS KAYN" exclamaba su guadaña mientras en su interior el Ora ardía… "Acábenlos, pero dejen a Sona viva" pronunció con rectitud el Ordinal… explosiones, cuchilladas, disparos, golpes y como olvidar… música… hecha por un orbe de Ora puro, un escenario pequeño sin duda, para unos interpretes novatos, cuando todo parecía ir bien para los tripulantes de Morning Star. Apareció de repente un enorme agujero en la tierra, las bestias fueron absorbidas por el abismo, nuestros interpretes lograron escapar a tiempo, de la pronunciada oscuridad del fondo brilló un destello dorado… Ora, sin duda alguna… y aquí empieza nuestra historia, conmovido por el brillo tan puro de aquel dorado mineral, Kayn se arrodilló ante la magnificencia de dicho ser… Zed. Que gran decepción fue que el telón se haya cerrado, dejando miles de espectadores cegados por el dorado brillo del asesino, pero no importa, la tripulación Morning Star es más que perfecta para ayudarme a dramatizar lo que será uno de mis capítulos favoritos en las crónicas del universo, y en ese entonces… temerán a la oscura infinidad… mmmmjajajajajaja.

***Carraspeo***

Movido por su obsesión hacia el Ora, ambos bailarines destacaron en el oscuro escenario, llevando consigo más que simple interpretación, diría que poseían cierto… talento para esto, pero ejecutar dicha obra de manera tan majestuosa les pesaba más que miles estrellas de protones, contrastando con algo un poco mas aproximado, su actuación era mediocre y cada una de sus escenas parecían traspiés, pero… eran aceptables jaja. Ahora bien, no había en el universo otra cosa que el Ordinal deseara más, que sentir el calor de aquel mineral precioso que brillaba en el pecho de Zed, pero este personaje carecía de buen gusto para su actuación, pues su odio no era mas que una pincelada errónea en el vasto lienzo estelar, porque aquello que se escondía debajo de su desabrida piel clara, era un sentimiento que se forjó después de varias actuaciones que hacían en dueto. Los bailarines pronto se convirtieron en fugitivos de aquel imperio ingenuo, pues sus deseos de conquista ya no favorecían a la pareja, encontraron su amor en la cúspide de la ambición, siendo ignorantes de aquello que yace más allá del horizonte estelar que les nubla la vista jajajajaja… es imposible contener la risa jajajaja… no saben lo que es la oscuridad, no conocen el vacío que los rodea… seré yo quien les muestre de que va esta abstracta pintura de luz y oscuridad, este escenario de millones y millones de cifras imposibles de medir con cualquier medida de magnitud existente, soy el artista de este universo… y mi arte impregnará cada rincón de la existencia… pobres de aquellos bailarines desafortunados que osan buscar en el lugar mas recóndito del universo… a la oscuridad cósmica que YO represento."

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Seré sincero, este onse-shot tiene hasta telarañas y una montaña de polvo encima, digamos que... se lo debía a una amiga, pero entre otras cosas, no me había animado a terminarlo.**

**Usé una narrativa un poco diferente a la que suelo usar, aunque creo que es evidente quien narra la historia, quiero dejar en claro que es la primera vez que lo hago, así que espero les guste.**

**psdt: Perdón la tardanza Anny, te lo debía. :c**

**Gracias por leer y que tengan una bonita semana.**


End file.
